Elder Princess Shroob
|-| Base= |-| True form= |-| Shrowser= Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-B, likely High 6-B Name: Elder Princess Shroob Origin: Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler of the Shroobs Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (transformed Baby Bowser into a mushroom), Summoning (can summon Shroob UFOs and her Shroob Chomp.), can command her UFOs (such as to bring her drinks or meteors, or to co-ordinate in her attacks), Healing via drink, can shoot out various Energy Attacks, Shockwave Creation, Weather Manipulation (can seemingly generate a storm, likely a large country-sized kingdom covering one at that), Cloud Manipulation (can create clouds to generate such a storm), can attack and coil with piercing tentacles in her true form, Body Control (can create more tentacles or get rid of some at will in her true form), Portal Creation, Time Travel via portal (the portal she creates looks identical to the portals that the Mario Bros use to time travel throughout the game). Flight, Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation via UFOs. Levitation, Possession and possibly Mind Control (Appeared to force Bowser to consume her), even when transmutated, as well as Bloodlust those she possesses (Shrowser threatened to give the Mario Bros no chance of attacking and instead threatened to overwhelm them with a barrage of attacks). Possibly Telepathy (Seemingly commands her UFOs mentally), Fire Manipulation (appears to be the one to give her UFOs a fire attribute) and Electricity Manipulation (Likewise, but with an electric attribute). Possibly Power Amplification and/or Resurrection to those she possesses (Bowser, after becoming Shrowser, claims he has been reborn, which can be taken literally or metaphorically, the latter as in he feels more powerful, which would make sense when it is considered he demonstrated his power just before. Or perhaps both!). Can possibly harm non-corporeal/souls beings (As Showser, she was harmed by the very attack she fired despite appearing to be a soul.) '''Attack Potency: At least City Block level (There is no reason as to why she should be not be superior to other Shroob types, including the Shroob-omb.), likely Large Country level (The Mushroom Kingdom is seen as the entrance to the Mushroom World (also gateway), which contains many country-sized kingdoms. The Mushroom Kingdom should therefore be at least comparable, but has shown to hold a wide range of location, and then some, implying it is a very large country. Dark Bowser covered the entire kingdom in dark clouds, and Elder Princess Shroob herself displayed a similar feat when powering up. If this is taken as comparable, Dark Bowser was going to wipe the Kingdom with this, so it is shown to have offensive properties. She also states the "Shroob will dance on the buried remains of the kingdom", implying she could have actually wiped the Kingdom.) Speed: Superhuman '''via Shroob Chomp (According to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Karts have a top speed of 70mph. In the very same game, a Chain Chomp can be used to accelerate a Mario Kart to its, or beyond its, top speed. What's more, this Chomp was used by Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, implying it could be the same as Pocket Chomp from this Partners in Time. Shroob Chomp should be comparable to Pocket Chomp, who would travel at around 70mph. As something to note, Elder Princess Shroob should be superior to Shroob Chomp.), likely '''FTL (Can react to and hit the Mario Bros, who have been dodging lasers many times throughout the game). Lifting Strength:'' ''Unknown, at least Superhuman (Can lift a large, dark meteor, not even hindered by it initially falling into her hands ) Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Block class, likely Large Country class (If merely powering up was enough to cover the Mushroom Kingdom, her attacks should possess such strength). Durability: At least City Block level (should have superior defence Commander Shroob, who could tank a Shroomb-omb explosion .) Likely Large Country level (Could take numerous hits from the Mario Bros, who ultimately defeated her. Can also take hits from her own, empowered, attacks.) Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''UFOs, Shroob Chomp '''Intelligence: Likely extremely high (Is the only Shroob capable of speaking English, a language she likely learnt on the planet, despite being sealed for the majority of the game. Formulates many clever attacks using her UFOs and can command them almost perfectly.) Weaknesses: Susceptible to being sealed, such as by the Cobalt Star. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Coming soon' Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles